Because of a Laptop
by Evalon Knights
Summary: If you've read my Castiel is NOT Amused Chronicles, then you might recognize parts of this story. I read some of the reviews on it, and it surprised me. I didn't think I was that good at writing. So, since many of you wanted to see what happened I wrote this. I won't guarantee that it's as good or better (if anything it may be worse.) But enjoy, and let me know! :) Ev Knights


A/N: Alright, back by popular demand, this is and off shoot of sorts from The Castiel is NOT Amused Chronicles. Because many of my readers want to know what happened when Sam noticed the lack of laptop in the room, I have decided to write a follow up. Be aware, this may not be up to snuff, it's been a while.

Because of a Laptop...

Dean was looking around, slightly panicked. Perhaps it was a bad idea to let Castiel read slash fanfictions on Sam's laptop, but, then again, the end outweighed the means...kind of. Right now, Dean Winchester, who had been terrorizing the poor angel of Thursday, was trying to find a way to ditch the broken laptop, and come up with a decent lie to tell Sam. Of course, this was if he could do it before his dear, sweet little brother came back from the quickie mart down the street.

"Ah..ah...shit," Dean was biting his lip. "Cas, would you help me here?"

"No."

"No?"

Cas glared at the human, "You let me read that thing, knowing I would react...unfavorably, then expect me to help clean up YOUR mess?"

"Whatever...Scruffy."

"DEAN!"

"Yeah, yeah," Dean waved his hand dismissively.

Then it struck him: he could just sneak to the other room, dump it in the garbage, and nobody, except the next tenant would be the wiser. Hopefully. The key word here was "hopefully". Quickly, and with the agility of a man who feared for his life, Dean dumped the computer and returned to his room to watch television, and hope for all that is holy that Sam would not notice the lack of laptop in the room.

"He's going to notice."

Dean glared, "If you don't shut up he will."

"And he will when we go to leave."

"I'll think of something, just shut up!"

Cas smirked, "I think I'll tell him."

"Hey, Cas...Wanna watch a movie? It's a really good one. A classic."

The angel frowned, "What is it?"

"The Rocky Horror Picture Show..."

**(If you've read the Castiel Is NOT Amused Chronicles, you know what happens)**

While Castiel was trying to cleanse his mind from the twisted things he'd seen in the movie, Dean was praying it would make for a good distraction for Sam. Just as he got up to go get a beer, the lock to the door clicked open, and Dean instinctively winced. Sam walked in, and stopped, frowning. Cas was banging his head on the wall, and Dean was smirking, and drinking a beer. But that wasn't really what bothered him. Those two activities had become commonplace in the last few days. Something was horribly wrong, and he could not place it.

"Dean...something is missing."

Dean adopted what he hoped was a confused look, and not one of constipation, discomfort, or tooth pain, "What do you mean? You just went shopping, and everything is as it should be."

Of course Dean said that while praying: Please don't notice, please don't notice! Of course, Sam did the obvious and started to look for what was wrong. It wasn't too long before he noticed something...missing.

"Dean...where is my laptop."

Dean nearly choked, "What do you mean? It broke when we were on our last mission."

"No it didn't, I brought it in with me."

"You're delusional, man."

"Dean."

"What?"

"Dean..."

"What?!"

"Did you break my computer?"

"No."

"Did you do something that got my computer broken."

"...Not exactly."

"What happened to my computer?"

Dean, in all his male glory, got that stupid male grin that guys get when they do something stupid and get caught, "I let Cas read Fanfiction on it...y'know, about that comic series of us?"

"Dean...what KIND of fanfiction?"

"..."

"Dean!"

"Well...It was slash."

"And what does this have to do with my laptop being broken? And why in God's name would you do that in the first place?"

Dean chuckled, "To see his reaction."

Sam frowned, "Answer my first question."

"Which one?"

"WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH MY LAPTOP BEING BROKEN!"

"Dude, no need to yell." Dean ducked as Sam threw a beer bottle at him. "Cas threw it against the wall in a fit of celestial distress."

"...Cas broke my laptop?"

"Yes."

"Because you let him read slash of us?"

"Of all of us, yes."

"All of us? You, me, and him?"

"Yep."

"And he threw my laptop to get rid of the offending material?"

"Yes. Glad we have this understanding, I'm going to just..."

"Oh no. You're going to get a job and buy me a new computer."

"Or we can stop at a library..."

Dean ducked as Sam started acting like a stereotypical housewife and throwing everything he could find at his older brother. Dean, who was, in all honesty, trying not to laugh, ducked behind Castiel. Sam, who was now in a computer lover's rage, began trying to go around Castiel to get to Dean, and very soon it looked like a very amusing, very bizarre game of ring-around-the-rosy.

"DEAN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"I have offered to smite him many times..."

"Yeah, but you'd lose your job if you do."

"...Dean, I'm warning you."

"THAT WAS AN EXPENSIVE COMPUTER!"

"Yeah, that we took from a dead guy*!"

"I swear, Dean, you are going to be the death of us..."

"Sam," Cas looked over at Sam, very seriously. "If you ever change your mind, just remember: I WILL smite him if you want."

"Nah...I'll kill him later, or embarrass him in front of the next girl he wants to score with...y'know Dean, I don't think you've ever told the girls about the day you decided to wear women's clothes because you felt "feminine"."

"NO! NO! NO! THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT! THAT WAS FOR AN INVESTIGATION!"

"Sure, and the reason you decided to let the drag queen in the bar show you how to properly put make-up on? And don't forget the di..."  
"SHUT UP! THAT LAST PART WAS...I was...I was drunk..."

*Not sure how he got his laptop, but the original had to have broken.  
A/N: Hope you like this one as much as the others. :)


End file.
